


Danza

by amcc1221



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcc1221/pseuds/amcc1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for TKG secret santa!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Danza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominodamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominodamsel/gifts).



> for TKG secret santa!!

 

 

Hope you enjoy your gift;; Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
